highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MeatSack/What do all of the longinus do?
Hi there, I am writing this blog because I want your opinions on what the longinus we don't know about will do. This includes the balance breakers of all known longinus. So I will leave a list of all the longinus and what I think they will do. 1. Boosted Gear, We all know what this one does so I won't explain what it can do. 2. Divine Dividing, Havles and steals the oppents power every 10 seconds. Balance Breaker: Divine Dividing Scale Mail, Generates a suit of armor for the user. 3 Regulus Nemea, It is stated that the normal form of this sacred gear is a battle axe that can split the earth, The current balance breaker is the Leather Ray Rex which generates a suit of golden armor for the user. 4 True Longinus, The spear that can kill a god if the user is good enough, the strongest longinus that harbours the will of god from the bible. The balance breaker is the Seven Sacred Treasures that generates 7 orbs each with a different sacred gear power. 5 Dimension lost, It is the best barrier/teleportation/spacial manipulation type sacred gear it allows the user to create artificial dimensions and the balance breaker which hasn't been named allows you to trap opponents into a seperate dimension. 6 Annihilation Maker, This sacred gear is quite unique in that if you don't have imagination it is useless. It is stated that it can even create god killing monsters if the user has the power and imagination. The balance breaker summons 13 huge monsters. 12 Bandersnatches and 1 Jabberwocky each being incredibly tough to destroy. From this point onwards we don't have a lot of information on these longinus so I want your opinion on what their normal and balance breaker forms might be. But these are just my opinion. 7 Canis Lykaon, We know that this sacred gear summons a black dog but I want to know what it can do. For balance breaker I imagine that it would be something like the dog hulks out and has its speed and strength enhanced but I don't know. 8 Zenith tempest, Now this one allows the user to manipulate the weather and create thunder storms and freeze people at will but for balance breaker I think that it may start to generate more vicious things like tornados or hurricanes at will. 9 Sephiroth Grail, Now we don't know what this one does exactly other thatit can revive dead things and can alter a person to enhance they physical qualities. So I thinkt that it works by restoring "life" to a person but in actuality it is just changing their body to when it was at its peak condition but I can't really get my head around how this is meant to work also don't ask me about its balance breaker because I have know idea what that would do. 10 Incinerate Anthum, This one generates purple flames that burn you alive, Cheery isn't it? But in all seriousness it is the "Holy Cross" that Jesus was crucified on. We know that the flames do serious damage but we don't know the sacred gears full ability. As for balance breaker I believe that the flames may just intensify or maybe the flames come alive? who knows. 11 Innovate Clear, Now this is one of the Longinus that hasn't appeared but from the name I believe that it may be a more supportive Longinus that maybe heals the allies or restores stamina or even "clears" any negative thoughts from someones mine. In this case your guess is as good as mine. 12 Absolute Demise, Now with this one I don't have to put much thought into it. In my opinion this sacred gear with function similarly to the Power of Destruction that the Gremory Sibling occur in that it obliters the opponent until there is nothing left as for balance breaker it may be something simmilar to Sirzechs' true for where the user becomes a being of Demise. 13 Telos Karma, This sacred gear intrests me greatly, I say this because it has karma in the name. Now the basic idea of karma is what goes around comes around right? SO maybe this sacred gear inflicts equal damage onto someone once they strike the user. So the user gets hit a bunch and activates the sacred gear and then the damage is returned to the attacker. So that is my opinion on what the Longinus' abilites are so please do discuss what you think they will do. Category:Blog posts